Mi Nueva Aventura Misteriosa
by ReaderandWriter9000
Summary: Dipper y Pacifica se embarcarán e una nueva aventura de misterios. Pero no se trata de cosas sobrenaturales, sino sobre un paso importante en su vida, su boda.


**¡AL FIN LIBRE! Creo que a partir de hoy podré volver a escribir mis historias (espero poder terminarlas) Hola aquí su viejo conocido ReaderandWriter9000 y aquí les traigo un nuevo fic de Gravity Falls. Más precisos Dipcifica (Hooray hace tiempo quería escribir sobre estos dos) Ahora deseo que disfruten de esta nueva historia.**

 **Sin más que decir, vamos al shipping (ok también con el one-shot)**

 **Aclaración: "Gravity Falls" y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a su respectivo creador Alex Hirsch y a Disney. Escribo esto sin fines de lucro.**

 **Advertencia: Contenido de Dipcifica (Obvio, la mayoría de mis historias son de esta pareja)**

 **Gravity Falls Fanfic One-Shot**

" **Mi Nueva Aventura Misteriosa"**

Ya conocemos a Dipper Pines, este chico a través del tiempo, ha madurado tanto en cuerpo como en pensamiento. Sin duda alguna algo que sabemos de él son sus aventuras sobrenaturales junto a sus amigos y familia, desde gnomos, zombies, hombres-tauros, fantasma, hasta demonios triangulares con poderes inimaginables. Pero el tiempo ha pasado. A pesar de estar involucrado en eventos sobrenaturales, esta vez está en una nueva aventura desconocida...al menos para él.

Hoy era un gran día en su vida. Sería el día en el que se unirá con su amada, Pacifica Northwest, en amor eterno. Si, era el día de su boda. La noticia no se quedó atrás y llamó la atención de la mayoría de los habitantes de Gravity Falls (Que era de esperarse de la boda del héroe del pueblo y una de las chicas más importantes del pueblo) Trataron de hacer una ceremonia simple pero elegante, invitando solo familiares, amigos y ciertos conocidos del pueblo.

Por un lado estaba Dipper en la Cabaña del Misterio, pues Soos ofreció su casa para preparar al novio. Sin olvidar mencionar que el patio trasero de la cabaña era lo bastante extenso para almacenar a varias personas.

-Vaya, Soos. No era necesario prestar tu patio para la ceremonio. Podíamos hacerlo en otro lugar-Dijo Dipper un poco apenado por la oferta de su mejor amigo.

-No te preocupes, amigo. Recuerda que haría lo que sea por los Pines. Además, no faltaría a tu boda, como tú no faltaste a la mía-Respondió Soos sin problema alguno-Pequeño Antonio,¿Ya estás listo?

-Si papá, aunque el cuello me molesta mucho-Dijo un pequeño niño de 5 años con un cabello castaño muy claro, casi rubio, ojos negros y un poco robusto. Tenía un pequeño traje elegante. Efectivamente era su hijo por parte de Melody.

-No te preocupes, campeón-Contestó el Señor Misterio antes de desabrocharle el botón que le molestaba.

-Lamento la tardanza, no es fácil viajar desde Nueva York hasta aquí.

-Adrián, tanto tiempo sin verte-Saludó el castaño a su "futuro cuñado"

-No me perdería este día-Aseguró el moreno un poco alegre-Tus tíos y familiares ya casi terminan los ajustes. No faltará mucho para que lleguen los invitados, el abogado de oficio y la novia.

-Si….Hablando de novia ¿Dónde está Mabel?-Preguntó el hombre Pines un poco preocupado por su hermana.

-Ella está bien. Está con Pacífica ahora-Respondió el joven de ojos verdes tranquilo.

Mientras tanto, en la nueva Mansión Northwest estaban en una carrera, pues estaban preparando a la novia, Pacifica Northwest. Mientras ella estaba arreglándose la estaban esperando ciertas amigas.

-Jamás venía venir este día. Creo que mis planes fueron más allá de lo que esperaba-Comentó Mabel a sus amigas recordando sus días de casamentera.

-Cierto. Quién diría que Pacífica y Dipper se casarían. Al principio sonaba descabellado pero ahora era predecible el resultado-Agregó Candy.

-Si. La verdad me han gustado las bodas desde la mía-Expresó Grenda, pues hace dos años aproximadamente se había casado con el barón austríaco Marius von Fundshauser.

-Lastima que hayas decidido casarte allá tan lejos-Dijo Candy.

-De todas formas llegaron ¿No?-Comentó la mujer robusta.

-Lo importantes es que hoy saldrá bien todo-Habló Wendy que estaba con ellas.

-¿Y bien? Ya terminé los últimos detalles ¿Qué te parece, Pacífica?-Preguntó Melody, que estaba arreglando a la novia.

-¿Ustedes qué dicen?-Preguntó Pacífica revelando su corte hermoso y su vestido blanco.

-Wow-Exclamaron todas.

-Con eso, Dipper se desmayará en plena boda-Comentó la castaña en su tono gracioso.

-No digas eso. No pienso retrasar mi boda más días-Respondió Pacífica molesta.

-Jajaja solo bromeo-Contestó la joven Pines-Y bien, Pacífica Pines ¿Qué esperamos?

Las chicas empezaron a salir de la mansión para ir al lugar de la celebración gracias a la limosina de los Northwest. Hablando de ellos, estaban esperando a su hija muy conmovidos.

-Mi pequeña ya es toda una mujer-Dijo Priscilla con ciertas lágrimas de felicidad.

-Gracias mamá.

-Jamás creí que este día llegaría. Tener que entregarte al hombre a quien amas. Solo deseo que seas felíz con él-Expresó Preston un poco triste.

-Eso no significa que no los volveré a ver. Después de todo, ambos acordamos vivir aquí en Gravity Falls-Respondió Pacífica abrazando a sus dos progenitores.

-Y bueno. No retrasemos al prometido-Dijo el señor Northwest antes que todos ingresaran al vehículo.

Todos estaban felices por los novios. Mucha gente se presentó al lugar de la ceremonia, que sería el gran patio trasero de la Cabaña del Misterio. Todo ya estaba preparado: La escenografía, los amigos, familiares de tanto del novio como de la novia, los bocadillos, la música, el abogado encargado de casarlos. De los invitados destacan muchos miembros de la familia Pines y Northwest, como los dos tíos Stanford y Stanley, los allegados a ellos estaban Soos, su esposa Melody y su hijo Antonio; Wendy y un muchacho pelinegro que no sería que su novio, Robbie y Tambry y una pequeña niña (su hija) con cabello negro y una línea morada en su cabellos corto y parecía un poco pálida. Estaban los chicos Thompson, Nate y Lee, Gideon, el viejo McGucket, Adrián. Para la sorpresa de muchos llegó un ser que nadie se esperaba, ese alguien era….Max Maximoff.

Si, ese rubio que hizo todo lo posible para separarlos, ahora estaba ahí muy tranquilamente, más bien parecía contento por ellos. Nadie entendía, supondría que tiene algo planeado. De hecho, ese era el pensamiento de Adrián y este no quitaría su mirada del rubio por ningún motivo. El joven Maximoff solo estaba acompañando con su secretaria Leslie.

Lo que nadie sabe es que había alguien no muy felíz con la boda. No, no era Gideon, ni siquiera Max, sino alguien muy cercano a la pareja….Mabel Pines. Todos sabemos que ella es de las personas que quieren enfrentar a todo con una sonrisa a pesar que estaba mal por dentro. En todo el viaje estaba pensativa y solo su gran amiga Wendy lo notó. A pesar de todos los intentos para sacarle su secreto, era en vano.

-(¿Qué me está pasando? He estado así desde que Dipper me dijo que Pacífica aceptó la propuesta de matrimonio. No entiendo, debería estar feliz por ellos, entonces ¿Por qué?)-Pensaba Mabel antes que llegaran a su destino, la Cabaña del Misterio.

El hogar de mil y una aventuras desde aquel verano. Ahora parecía el final de eso. Eso era lo que ella tenía miedo desde el Raromagedon...miedo a crecer.

Ahora era la hora, la hora de la ceremonia. Todo se inició normal con la marcha matrimonial donde ingresaba la novia. Y Dipper esperándola en el altar. Él notó la belleza personificada en ella. Quién diría que en un día decía que era la peor persona en el mundo y al otro se está casando con la "peor".

-Te ves hermosa-Susurró el castaño en voz baja.

-Gracias, tu tambien te ves guapo-Contestó la rubia igualmente en voz baja, se veía el sonrojo de ambos.

-Ejem….Estimados familiares, amigos y acompañantes. En esta tarde nos hemos reunido aquí para unir a los jóvenes Dipper Pines y Pacifica Northwest en sagrado matrimonio-Dijo el abogado encargado de la ceremonia. Supongo que todos saben lo que pasa en las bodas así que no me molestaré en ciertas cosas muy obvias-Muy bien. Es hora de los votos matrimoniales. Dipper Pines ¿Te gustará empezar?

-De...acuerdo-Contestó el castaño un poco nervioso. Puesto a que dejó su papel den no se adonde. Pero se acordó de lo que le dijo sus padres y hermana "Habla con el corazón". Así que este decidió hablar-Pacifica Northwest. Desde que conocí a la verdadera tú, ese día algo empezó a despertar en mí. Un sentimiento profundo, ese instinto de protegerte, de cuidarte, de amarte. Debo aceptar que estaba asustado, esta decisión nos llevará a ambos a un nuevo viaje, a una "Aventura Misteriosa" Todas las experiencias paranormales que he enfrentado a lo largo de mi vida no se compara a esto. Para mí es una experiencia más, porque es un camino desconocido como la primera vez que estuve aquí. Solo que esto tiene una diferencia, este camino no estaré solo. Es algo que lo haremos juntos. Por eso, yo, Dipper Pines, prometo cuidar, respetar y amar a Pacifica Northwest, mi mejor amiga, mi novia, y pronto, mi mujer-Todos se conmovieron con este discurso. Pero al quien mas le llego es a su futura mujer.

-Muy bien. Pacifica Northwest, es hora de los tuyos-Solicitó el abogado.

-Bien. Dipper Pines. Sinceramente desde la primera que te ví te odie (vaya manera de iniciar un voto ¿no? Bueno es Pacífica) No soportaba esa faceta de chico listo y valiente, más por tu parecer. Y no te culpo, se que hice bastante daño en el pasado. Pero eso quedó atrás. Gracias a tí, desde ese día, me diste una oportunidad de ser distinta. Esa oportunidad me ayudó a limpiar el apellido de los Northwest. También debo aceptar que ese día me enamoré de tí. Me mostraste tu mejor faceta, mejor que las falsas facetas de mis prometidos. Por todo lo que pasamos he comprobado que no era apariencia, era el verdadero tú. Por eso tomé la decisión de casarme contigo. Deseo compartir mi felicidad con el hombre al quien realmente amo. Yo, Pacífica Elise Northwest, me comprometo a cuidar, respetar y amar a Dipper Pines, hasta que llegue la muerte-Dijo Pacífica de la manera más sincera posible.

-Muy bien. Llegó la hora. Dipper Pines ¿Aceptas a Pacifica Northwest como tu amada esposa, respetarla y amarla, en las buenas y en las malas hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Acepto.

-Y Pacifica Northwest ¿Aceptas a Dipper Pines como tu amado esposo, respetarlo y amarlo, en las buenas y en las malas hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Sí, si acepto.

-Si hay alguno que tenga motivos para impedir que esta pareja se case que hable ahora o calle para siempre-Dijo el abogado para dejar el lugar en un silencio sepulcral. Algunos con miradas disimuladas vieron a Max (pues sospechaban de él) Este sabía lo que ocurría así que este se levantó y solamente dijo lo siguiente.

-No deseo ser maleducado pero…¿Podrías pasar a la parte de "marido y mujer"? Gracias-Diciendo esto se volvió a sentar dejando callados a los que sospechaban de él, entre ellos, Adrián.

-Muy bien. Veo que no hay "inconvenientes". Por lo tanto, por el poder que me ha dado el Estado y Dios, los declaro: Marido y Mujer…..Puedes besar a la novia.

Al decir eso, ambos rompieron el espacio personal en un cálido beso para cerrar la ceremonia. Ahora eran los nuevos señor y señora Pines. Todos se levantaron y aplaudieron a la pareja.

-¡Qué vivan los novios! ¡Qué vivan los novios!-Gritaban los invitados.

Pasaron algunos minutos para arreglar el escenario, pues en ese mismo lugar iban hacer la fiesta de bodas. Todos se preparaban para la fiesta excepto Max Maximoff, este parecía que se iba a retirar, pero misteriosamente alguien lo intercepta.

-¿Te vas? ¿No quieres quedarte a la fiesta?-Preguntó Dipper, el nuevo señor Pines.

-(suspiro) Aprecio tu hospitalidad, Pines. Pero no me siento cómodo aquí-Respondió Max solo por las miradas de todo mundo.

-Bueno, pero pregunto ¿Por qué viniste?

-(suspiro) Era cierto lo que me decías, no puedes forzar a nadie para que te ame...Debes demostrar que eres digno de ser amado. Lo siento, Pines. Por todo lo que hice para separarlos sin consideración alguna. Creí que venir aquí estaría pagando mi deuda...además, me alegro por ustedes dos, porque su amor es sincero. Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo.

-Tranquilo amigo, el pasado es pasado. Verás que luego ella aparecerá cuando menos te lo esperes.

-Gracias. Me quedaré un rato más.

Después de esa conversación era la hora de la fiesta. Bocadillos, bailes y claro, el baile de los novios. Luego de todo eso era la hora de los regalos y de algunas palabras emotivas. Hablaron los padres de ambos, sorpresivamente Stanley y Stanford, Soos, Wendy y Adrián. Parece que falta alguien importante.

-¿Y bueno ¿Ya pasaron todos? ¿Alguien más desea decir algo a los señores Pines?-Preguntó Gideon que era el encargado de dirigir esta parte de la fiesta.

-...Yo….-Dijo Mabel un poco nerviosa, pero más que eso, parecía triste. Tembló su mano un poco cuando Gideon le dió el micrófono, ella tragó saliva y decidió hablar-Chicos, yo quiero desearles lo mejor para ustedes dos. Pero creo que debo ser sincera conmigo misma. (suspiro) A pesar que me gusta verlos juntos no puedo aceptar varias cosas….Como el hecho que no volveré a verte todas las mañanas, no volveré a jugar "carreras de mieles" contigo, no volveremos a disfrutar más aventuras misteriosas juntos. Desde mi interior siempre supe que este día llegaría, pero no puedo ser egoísta contigo. Yo ya he sido egoísta contigo desde tiempo atrás, no es justo para tí dejar esta hermosa etapa de tu vida por un capricho mío-Diciendo esto ella ya empieza a llorar-Mis miedos eran esos, Dipper. Aquel día en el fin del mundo lo averiguastes, aún tengo miedo de crecer, los grandes cambios que cambiará las buenas cosas que amaba. Quedar sola era mi mayor miedo, y creo que ya llegó la hora. Pero aún así, quiero que seas felíz con ella-Diciendo esto devolvió el micrófono para después secarse los ojos de sus propias lágrimas. Todos estaban callados, muy conmocionados. Nadie se atrevía hacer nada. Fué luego que Dipper se levantó y se acercó a ella para tomarla por los hombros.

-Mabel, no sabía que aún tenías esos miedos. Nadie puede culparte, yo aún tengo miedo. Esto es solo una fase importante de la vida. Créeme, también será difícil para mí asumir el día que decidas casarte con el chico correcto de tu vida. Tienes razón en algo, no volveremos a hacer las cosas de antes, pero no significa que te abandonaré. No importa lo que pase de hoy en adelante, tú siempre serás mi hermana y eso nada ni nadie lo cambiará-Dijo Dipper antes de darle un abrazo fraternal a su hermana. Aquellos miedos de ambos parecían desvanecerse en ese abrazo. Ambos se desahogaron en ese abrazo.

-Si, gracias….Aún así no dejas de ser mi "hermanito"

-Acordamos no volver a llamarme "hermanito"-Dijo Dipper molesto por el diminutivo. Le recordaba la corta estatura (al menos era broma)

Luego de eso, era la hora de los regalos. Muchos de los regalos eran más bien para la casa, electrodomésticos, muebles, adornos, otras cosas si eran o para Pacífica o para Dipper. Solo quedaba un último regalo, una pequeña cajita, era de Max Maximoff.

-¿Qué esperan? Ni que hubiera una bomba-Pidió el rubio.

Ambos se miraban un poco desconcertados. Sí, Max cambió pero aún así tenían inseguridad. Dipper se atrevió a abrirlo y no podía creerlo. Era la llave de un nuevo auto y con su dispositivo para controlar el vehículo. Este aprieta el botón para localizar el auto y estaba afuera. Un gran y poderoso Volvo XC60, perfecto para aventuras misteriosas y para simplemente viajar.

-No me lo esperaba de tí. Gracias, Max-Expresó Pacífica un poco apenada por su actitud hacia él.

-Era lo menos que podía hacer. Es hora que disfruten su luna de miel-Diciendo esto Max pensaba retirarse de ahí antes que chocara con alguien-Disculpame, no te había vis…-Dijo el hombre rubio sorprendido y se sonrojó al ver con quién había chocado...Una mujer asiática con lentes que ya conocemos.

-No te preocupes….Candy Chiu….Investigadora Criminal-Contestó Candy igualmente sonrojada.

-Max Maximoff…...Líder de las empresas Maximoff.

-Tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

-Claro...sería un placer…..

Luego que la pareja recién casada entrara al coche. La rubia lanzó su ramo de flores y todas las mujeres solteras estaban peleándose por el ramo de la novia. No faltaba un viejo alcalde Tyler decir "Vamos, vamos". Al final la capturó Mabel, que aprovechó que todas estaban peleándose por eso. Luego el señor Pines lanzó la liga para ver quién sería lo bastante valiente para ser el siguiente casado. Todos los jóvenes solteros decidieron salir corriendo para no agarrar la liga. Pero por si no fuera mala suerte, estaba Adrián intentando agarrar un bocadillo, pues tenía hambre, y justamente la liga cayó en su mano.

-¡Pero qué rayos!-Dijo el moreno sorprendido al ver la liga en su mano.

-Oh Adrián-Expresó Mabel con una voz coqueta mostrándole que ella tomó el ramo y él tiene la liga. Eso solo significa una cosa.

-(¡En qué lío me he metido!)-Pensó Adrián más rojo que un tomate.

Unos momentos más tarde, ambos empezaron su viaje en carro lleno de dejarlos en su nueva casa en Gravity Falls y de ahí, su luna de miel.

-Vaya, hemos llegado tan lejos-Dijo Dipper al analizar los eventos de hoy mientras bajaba los regalos.

-Y eso que no hemos terminado. Lo averiguarás cuando lleguemos a Hawaii-Respondió Pacífica con su voz seductora.

-Sí claro ¿Qué será?-Preguntó el castaño retóricamente antes de besarla en los labios-Te amo, Señora Pines.

-Y yo a tí, señor Pines.

Y esto marca el inicio de una...Nueva Aventura Misteriosa.

 **Fin**


End file.
